Her Mother's Dream
by silverstone2131
Summary: Brennan Forester must carry on her mother's dream of going to the Olympics. How will the pressure and stress affect the young girl? Will it change the Kmetko-Forester family dynamic?
1. Brennan's preoccupied

She felt the pressure, and it was definitely intense. Sixteen years of her life spent training coupled with the expectation of fulfilling her mother's lost dreams was starting to take its toll on Brennan. She did love her mother and wanted to be the champion that Emily was never able to be in her lifetime.

"Aren't you tired of always having to live up to the Kmetko family dream?" Dylan asked his older sister. Dylan and Brennan were brother and sister, but their friendship was stronger than obligated family bonds. They always had each other's backs. Plus, Dylan never felt his mother was pushing him to be something else but himself. However, he knew that it was different for Brennan.

"I just want to make Mom proud of me. I want to prove I am able to win gold, and that it is was not a mistake for her to keep me." Brennan had no misconception about the circumstances around her birth. She knew Emily was well on her way to the Olympics when she discovered she was pregnant. Everyone in Emily's life had expected her to have an abortion, even Brennan's father.

_Sixteen years earlier_

"_We can't have a baby. You are supposed to be going to Worlds and on to the Olympics next year."_

"_You are just saying that as a cop out. I saw you and Kaylie during your little performance. Just be honest with me, you want to be with her because it is easier. She is not knocked up and there is less responsibility."_

"_Clearly, pregnancy has turned you into a crazy person. Kaylie and I are just friends. I love you and I want to be with you, but you have told me time and time again that your career is the most important thing to you. I cannot let you throw away your dream for a stupid mistake we made one night."_

"_A stupid mistake? Being with me was a stupid mistake? I gave myself to you because I loved you. Of course, I was not trying to get pregnant, but it happened. I have been thinking that it happened for a reason. Maybe it is the universe telling us to just be together."_

"_I will not be part of the reason for you not going to the Olympics. I think eventually you will realize that keeping this baby is not the right thing to do, and I do not want you to resent it or me."_

"_Well I am sorry you feel that way," Emily could not control the tears from coming now. She sobbed as she exited Damon's apartment and did not see him again for four years._

"Do not be ridiculous, Bren. Mom has never regretted having you as a daughter. She is proud of you and all of your accomplishments. Besides, between you and me, Mom knows you are a better gymnast than she ever was."

"Whatever, Dylan. You are just saying that to make me feel better."

"Bren, Dylan, we need to get home for dinner. Your dad will wonder where we are."

"Mom, Dad will never wonder will we are. Please, we spend more time at the gym than we do at home," Dylan joked as he got in the back seat.

Emily noticed that her daughter was distracted the entire ride home. She knew that the impending Olympics and all the pressure were slowly eating away at the sixteen-year-old. Once they were home she pulled Brennan to the side to reassure her, "Honey, I know that you are worried about the Games, but everything will work out. Now let's go eat before it gets cold." She hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Dad, how were the auditions for bands for next month's opening?" Dylan asked his father as they sat around the dinner table. Dylan was the spitting image of his father with the same blue-grey eyes and square tipped nose. Razor loved his son with everything he had. He loved that they shared a love of music and liked the same bands, but tonight he was worried about the preoccupied expression on Brennan's face.

Most of the time, Razor felt closer to his step-daughter than Dylan, because he chose her. It was not easy to step up to the plate and be a father to the baby of your former crush and ex-best friend, but he had no choice when Emily knocked on his door sixteen years ago. Not once had he ever regretted the decision. Over the years, he has tried to give Brennan a since of purpose and belonging. He knew that it was never easy on her trying to fulfill her mother's destiny. Razor just always wanted Brennan to feel like she did not always need to be perfect, not for him. He loved her as she was.

_Sixteen years earlier_

_Emily lay in the hospital bed fast asleep. She was exhausted after 22 hours of labor and delivery. Gymnastics was a cake walk compared to giving birth._

_Razor stood in the corner of the room holding a precious baby girl and rocking her in his arms. He had never expected to love this baby so much. Finally, the realization that he had fallen in love with this baby over the course of the past five months hit him like a ton of bricks._

"_Brennan, I know you are not my flesh and blood, but I promise I will always be here for you. Your mother and you mean everything to me, and I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. You are __**my**__ daughter, too."_

_Razor started singing a song to his baby girl. The soothing melody of the lullaby made Emily wake slowly. She watched as Razor swayed back and forth with Brennan in his arms. She had wanted for Damon to be the one bonding with his daughter, but now it was clear. Damon was not Brennan's dad, Razor was. He had earned the title over the past few months, and he also earned Emily's love. She had told him after the baby was born they could discuss their feelings for one another, because she did not want them to make rash decision because a baby was on the way. However, now she was sure of her feelings for Razor. Seeing him hold Brennan and hearing him sing to her, Emily knew she was in love with this man._

"Dad? Dad?" Brennan tried to get the attention of her distracted father.

"Sorry, Bren."

"Dylan asked about the auditions."

"Oh, yes. Well they went alright. We did not hear any spectacular bands. I think Gus and I are going to fly to LA next week to hold auditions there. The bands here in Seattle are just not right for the sound we want for this new club. To change the subject, how was practice today?"

"Awesome. Mom helped me with my new dismount for bars today. I have three weeks to perfect it before we go to Melbourne."

Deep down, Brennan was terrified about being ready for Melbourne. She loved her mother and her coaching skills. The idea of disappointing her mom/coach was unbearable.


	2. Emily's reservations

"Honey, are you already asleep?" Razor asked as he got into bed.

"No. I am just thinking about Brennan. I know she is terrified about the Olympics. She is so afraid to disappoint us, well me in particular. I never meant to put this pressure on her. If she had never wanted to be a gymnast I would have still loved her."

"Em, I know that. I believe that deep down that Bren knows it too. She just wants to win this so badly for you."

"I just want her to want it, too. Why does she feel the need to win this so badly?" Emily knew the answer to this question, and it was a little hard to swallow. As a mother she had always tried to make her daughter feel like she was wanted. It was impossible to keep her gymnastic career from Brennan forever. Besides, it was a huge scandal when she abruptly had to quit training right before Worlds due to medical reasons. She had decided to be honest with her daughter when she was old enough to ask questions. She knew that Brennan was determined to win Olympic Gold, because Emily had given it up to keep her.

"Baby, you should not beat yourself up over this. Brennan would not have spent her entire life training for this if she did not want it. We have never forced her to be a gymnast. Remember what you told me when you first came to see me back then?"

_Sixteen years earlier_

_Emily was standing outside a huge metal door to an old warehouse. She hoped she had the correct address. It had just started raining. She always had heard about rain and Seattle. Eventually, she noticed the call box beside the door. She found loft number 4D and pressed the corresponding button._

"_Hello? Who is this?"Razor's old familiar voice rang out from the other end of the line._

"_Razor? It's Emily. It's started raining. Can I come up?"_

"_Sure, Emily," his voice sounded confused as he said it. A few seconds later the door buzzed open._

_She followed signs to the elevators and made her way to the fourth floor. She could not believe that Razor had done so well for himself. She had gotten his new address from an old coworker from the Pizza Shack. Apparently, he had moved to Seattle several months ago to help promote clubs for indie bands._

"_Hey, Emily. Long time, no see," he said as he greeted her when she turned the corner to his loft, "please come inside."_

_She greeted him with a hug and a tired, weary smile. He had loved this girl since the moment he met her three years ago. Thoughts were traveling through his mind so fast. He had no clue why she had shown up on his doorstep all of the sudden. He had not talked to anyone from Boulder in so long. When he stepped back from the hug he finally noticed something different about her._

"_Emily, don't take this the wrong way, but are you pregnant?"_

"_Bingo. Announcer, tell him what he's won," she said as she made her way into the apartment, "Sorry, I did not mean to sound so sarcastic. I have been on edge lately."_

"_I should say. Why are you here anyway? I know the baby can't be mine."_

"_Ha ha, Razor."_

"_No really all joking aside. Why are you here? Where is Damon? I assume that he is the father."_

"_Yes, well there is a funny story about that. Damon is in Boulder being a rock star and writing music with my ex-friend, Kaylie."_

"_You are kidding me? He abandoned you and his child for her?"_

"_Well he says they are just friends. About the baby, he wanted me to have an abortion so I could keep competing. He said he did not want to be part of the reason I had to give up my dream. So seeing that I am carrying __**his**__ baby, that would make him part of the reason."_

"_Oh. Emily. I am sorry you are going through this," Razor tried to comfort her. He rubbed her shoulder as she sat there on what appeared to be the verge of tears._

"_I told him that I wanted to keep our baby. I wanted us to be a family. Being with him and our child was more important than some Olympic medal. He would not have it. He said I would grow to resent him and the baby," she was now past the verge and well into full on weeping. "I am sorry," she managed to get out through abbreviated sobs._

"_Don't be sorry. I am happy to see you. I always told you that you had a friend in me."_

"_I did not know where else to go. Everyone in Boulder is furious with me for wanting to keep this baby. I left town about two months ago. I stayed in Fresno for several weeks with people I used to go to school with. I felt like I had put them out long enough so I decided to track you down. I got your address from Eddie at the Pizza Shack. Was that alright?"_

_"Em, it is fine. You can stay here as long as you like. So you are going to keep the baby?"_

"_Yes. I did almost get an abortion. I walked into the clinic and was already in the room where they do the procedure, but I chickened out. I could not leave with myself if I gave this up. I can live without a medal, but not with the thought that I murdered my own child."_

"_But what about gymnastics? Are you really ready to give it up for good?"_

"_I am not going to give it up. I could teach and coach before and after the baby is born. I just won't be competing anymore."_

"_Well I am here for you always. I will help you raise this baby"_

"_Thank you so much, Razor. I just want my baby to grow up and be happy. I do not want him or her to have a burdened filled childhood like I had. I want their life to be easier. I will not stand in the way of their dreams whatever they might be."_

"That day was the day I feel in love with you all over again," Razor said has he kissed his wife's forehead. "I knew you were the one for me and the future mother of my children. I saw how much love you had for Brennan. It was evident that you wanted to give your dau…our daughter, what you never had: options."

"I just hope that she is happy with her choices. If she wanted to up and quit gymnastics tomorrow I would probably not question her, because deep down I think I have always been her motivation." 

"Em, please stop it already. Bren is doing this because she wants to."

"You're right. Good night, babe."

They both faded off to sleep, but their daughter's mental state was still weighing heavily on their minds.


	3. Damon's Redemption

**A/N: This story takes place after the episode that we learn of Emily's pregnancy. The kiss between Kaylie and Damon never happened. Plus, Emily does not run off to Vegas.**

Damon paced around the floor waiting for the doctors to give him an update on his wife. He had been so nervous about the whole idea of jumping into fatherhood from the beginning. Cara and he had tried for so long to have a child. So many drugs and treatments had led to this moment, and now there was an emergency C-section happening in the next room. He thought back to what he was doing the night that Brennan was born. He was not there for her birth, and that reality had plagued him since. The fact that his first meeting with her was when she was four years old had always been hard on him.

_Twelve years earlier_

"_Alright, everyone. Let's take a five minute break before we start on beam," Emily said as she noticed an old familiar face entering her gym._

"_Mommy! Mommy! Can I get some crackers from Vanessa?" A four year old wearing a leotard yelled as she ran towards Emily. She finally turned her attention to the man standing in front of her mother, "Mommy, who is that?"_

"_This is an old friend of mine and you dad's. His name is Damon."_

"_Hello, Damon" Brennan greeted the stranger as she reached out her small hand to shake his._

_Damon was awestruck at the sight of his four year old daughter. She looked so much like him when he was younger. He had not anticipated there to be so much resemblance between them. At that moment, he fought as hard as he could to hold back the tears. For so long he had pushed away his feelings for Emily and his daughter. He had justified abandoning them in his mind always reminding himself that he was not able to go along with an idea that would derail Emily's dreams and plans. Now, reality was setting in and he had been a horrible man for letting down his family. He was trying to make amends by visiting Seattle and facing Emily and Brennan._

"_Emily, can we talk?"_

_Emily had a strong look of contempt and bitterness in her eyes. She never thought she would see Damon Young again, but now he was standing in her gym._

"_Sure. Vanessa, will you please get Bre a snack?"She said as she nudged her daughter towards the gym's receptionist, Vanessa. _

"_Wow. She is a beautiful little girl," Damon commented with a sigh as Emily closed the door to the gym's office._

"_Of course she is beautiful. She is also smart, talented and athletic, but you would not know that."_

"_Emily, I did not come here to fight with you. Yes, I do deserve your anger. I came here to ask your forgiveness. I would be foolish if I believed you would give it to me, but I had to at least try. I know I screwed up so badly when I ran out on you and our daughter."_

"_She is not your daughter. She is my daughter. She is Razor's daughter. But she will never be yours."_

"_I know I deserve that. Just please give me a chance to explain and say what I came here to say," Damon said and then waited as Emily calmed down somewhat. "After you left Boulder, I went crazy. I still thought you were crazy to risk everything to be a parent at 17. Plus, I never wanted to be part of the reason you never made it to the Olympics. Kaylie convinced me that I needed to find you and make it right, but no one knew where you were. Finally, your Mom got word that you had stayed with people in Fresno, but you had already left there. A few weeks later, I got a call from my record label telling me to go to New York to work with some new producers. I never heard about you again until your mom called me a month later saying she finally contacted you and that you were in Seattle with Razor."_

"_You knew where I was?"_

"_I got Razor's number from someone at the Pizza Shack. I even called once, but I hung up. I guess he knew it was it me, because he called me when Brennan was born."_

_Four Years Earlier (Sixteen Years Earlier from Present)_

"_Damon?"_

"_Who is this?" Damon said as he slowly rose out of the bed. He noticed the clock said 4:02 am._

"_It's Razor"_

"_Razor? What is wrong? Is something wrong with Emily?"_

"_Well, she is doing okay for something that just had a baby. I just wanted to let you that Brennan was born a couple of hours ago."_

"_Thanks, man. How are they?"_

"_They are both fine. Believe me; I am going to make sure you never hurt them."_

"_Hurt them? They are my family."_

"_Family? You gave up on them the moment you let Emily leave Boulder and did not go after her._

"_I did try to find her. When I finally learned she was in Seattle with you, I figured she made her choice."_

"_Well, you basically made it for her. She wanted you to be part of your daughter's life, but you messed up. Now, I am raising your daughter."_

"_I still want to see her."_

"_Don't come around her. Emily and Brennan are better off without you."_

_Four Years Later_

_Emily was floored when she heard about the conversation between Damon and her husband, "What happened after that?"_

"_I went into a downward spiral. Razor made me realize what type of man I really was. I definitely did not like what I had done to you and Brennan. Soon after, I started drinking and getting involved in drugs. I got arrested for DUI after driving my car into a phone pole, and I was sent to rehab. I spent a few months in there, and then I met Cara at the community center where I attend AA meetings. We are getting married at the end of the year."_

"_So why are you here?"_

"_Well, Cara convinced me that I have to find closure in the situation between you, Brennan and me, before I am able to move on with my life. Plus, I thought I was mentally ready to meet Brennan"_

"_There she is," Emily pointed to the energetic girl jumping into the foam pit, "You have met her, so now you can leave."_

"_Wait. I need to apologize. I am so sorry, Emily. I regret that I did not support you and your decision back then, I hid behind your Olympic dream, because deep down I did not think I was ready for fatherhood and the responsibility. I will live with the guilt of abandoning my family when they needed me the most for the rest of my life. I know you will probably never forgive me or let me have any kind of relationship with Brennan, but I had to speak to you._

_He turned and left as the tears fell down Emily's face. As he walked towards the door, he looked over his shoulder at the sight of his daughter playing and laughing. Once he was in his car, he let his emotions spill out like a cascade. He never expected it to feel so painful._

Present Day

Damon thought of his first meeting with Brennan as a definite defining moment in his life. He had promised himself that he would be a better father to her and his future children. As he was consumed with thoughts and memories, his phone rang.

"Hey, Sweetheart. I was just thinking about you."

"Really? How is Cara? Has the baby been born yet?"

"No one has told me anything? How are you doing? Please talk to me about anything that will get my mind off anything negative that could happen."

"Well, I will be honest with you. I called for selfish reasons"

"Is something wrong, Bre?"

"It is the pressure, Pop" Brennan had decided a long time ago that Damon deserved to be called something beside his first name, but Daddy or Dad would always be reserved exclusively for Razor.

"Is your mom and Razor expecting too much from you?"

"It isn't them. They tell me all the time that if I quit gymnastics tomorrow it will not change how much they love me."

"You know that is true of me too."

"It is just that I expect so much from myself. I want to win gold for Mom so badly. I do want it for me, but I want it for her too. I want to prove I was worth a pass on the Olympics. I don't want her to feel that keeping me was in vain."

"Bre, baby. That is total nonsense. You know your mother doesn't care about you winning a medal. She just wants you to be happy."

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of swinging doors and baby cries.

"Mr. Young? You have a healthy son; 7 pounds 12 ounces. Cara suffered some bleeding, but we got it under control. They are both going to be fine."

"Did you hear, Bre?"

"Yes, Pop. I am so happy for you. I will let you go meet my little bro. I will talk to you later. Tell Cara I love her and kiss my baby bro for me."

"Thanks, baby. I love you so much Bre. I am always a phone call away, if you need me."

"I know. I love you, too."

As he walked around the nursery floor holding Preston Young, he realized he had a chance to be redeemed as a father. He was so lucky that Emily and Bre had given him another chance to work on a relationship. Now, Preston was going to be able to have father-child bond from the beginning. Damon was not going to screw it up this time.

"Daddy loves you so much baby boy." He said as he kissed his son's forehead.


	4. Razor's Edge

"Hey , Razor? What did you think of that last band?" Gus asked trying to get his business partner's attention.

"Sorry. I have got a lot on my mind right now."

"No offense. You're one of my best buds, but we have to buckle down and book some bands for opening weekend. The press is going to be there, and we do not want to disappoint."

"I thought they were definitely one of the best bands we have heard so far in LA," Razor answered when he heard the serious tone in his friend's voice.

"There is one more audition. Let's get it over with and head back to the hotel. I could definitely use a drink," Gus laughed.

After the last band performed, they decided to call it a day. On the cab ride back to their hotel, Razor's phone rang.

"Dad, how is it going in LA?"

"Great, Bre. We have booked 3 bands, so far. We have a few more auditions tomorrow, and hopefully we will be flying home after that."

"That's awesome. We really miss you. Oh the reason I called is to tell you I have a new baby half-brother. Mom says I can fly out and meet him after we return from Melbourne."

"Bre, I am glad to hear you so excited," Razor answered. He never knew how to handle a conversation involving Damon. He had finally relented years ago, and agreed not to stand in the way of him and Brennan forming some sort of bond. However, he always struggled with the fact that Bre had two father figures, but he was glad to see his daughter happy.

"Oh, wait. Mom wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Babe. How's the California sun? Did you get sunburn yet?"

"Ha ha. You are so funny. Seriously, I cannot wait to get home tomorrow night and hold you in my arms."

"Well, sir. You just have to be patient."

Razor loved that after almost sixteen years of marriage, he and Emily were still able to be so playful and flirtatious.

"So, I hear that Damon is a new father,"

"Yeah, Bre is ecstatic for him. I just hope she is able to maintain her focus for the next week and a half."

"I know what you mean. She is so close to achieving her goal."

Emily could sense the fact that something else was bothering her husband. "Razor, please be honest with me. What is on your mind, babe?"

"I just have been thinking a lot about the club opening. It is only 4 weeks away and I am a little worried." He hated to admit his insecurities to his wife, but knew she was aware of them all along.

"The club is going to be just fine. You have always made me so proud. You helped me open the gym. It is your turn to be a business owner."

"Plus with added stress of the Olympics, I am starting to feel a lot of pressure. I just hope I can joggle all the these things without letting anyone down."

"Babe, you do not have to try so hard to be tough. You have been my rock in the past. Let me be that for you now. You could never disappoint me, so let me worry about Bre and the Olympics. You focus on the club. Everything will all work out."

"Thanks, so much for the pep talk. I love you so much. What did I do to deserve such an understanding wife?"

"Oh stop it. You guys make me sick," interuppted Gus. Razor knew that Gus always felt uncomfortable around mushy-gushy talk.

"Bye, honey. We are making Gus want to vomit."

"Love you. See you tomorrow night."

Later at the hotel, Razor could not stop thinking about the conversation with his wife. He knew she meant every word she said, but he could not help feeling the pressure. He wanted to be the best husband and father he could possibly be for his family.


	5. Melbourne 2028  Opening Ceremonies

**AN: I am sorry for the delay but I have had awful writer's block. This chapter is about the Bre and Emily, and the next will cover Damon and Razor for the Opening Ceremonies. I will then do a chapter during the competition and post-Olympic chapters.**

Olympics Opening-Melbourne 2028

**Brennan**

Opening ceremonies had exceeded Brennan's expectations. She was amazed at the beauty of the performers, the music, and the stunning pyrotechnics. For as long as she could remember she always wondered what it would feel like to march under the country's flag into the arena. The feeling definitely did not disappoint. She had made it to the Olympics, and adrenaline was taking over. The pressure was starting to dissipate and she was beginning to love gymnastics for all the right reasons again.

Practices leading up to the first round of competition were intense, and everyone on the team was feeling the need to outperform the Chinese who were favored to win team gold. Brennan had grown up watching the Chinese rise to power in the 2010s and 2020s, and she was thrilled to finally be competing against them in the Olympics. Granted she had faced Team China, in Worlds for the past three years, this was a new experience altogether.

"Bre, we are going to go get some yogurt at the snack stand. Wanna go?" her team asked as she was putting on her shoes.

"No, go on ahead. My parents and I are going to eat dinner soon."

Brennan was so excited that her dad was able to come to see her compete. She knew he would sacrifice anything for, but also realized how stressful it was to take time to come to Melbourne in the midst of opening a club. In her heart, she was hoping not to disappoint her father and make it worth it by bringing home at least one gold medal.

"Dad, Mom, Dylan. Are you guys ready to go?" Brennan asked while exiting the locker room.

"Yes, sweetheart. Let's eat."

"Bre, you were awesome today."

"Thanks, Bro. I am still a little iffy on my vault landing."

"You have another day of practice. You will kill it tomorrow night."

"That's enough gym talk," Razor interrupted his kids, "It's sushi time!"

Brennan was so relieved that her father knew when to keep her grounded. He did not want her life to be all about gymnastics, and she was grateful for this, because she was not always able to disengage herself. Tomorrow night was the true test of her life-long career. It was amazing that a teenager could think of her years as a career; it was surreal at times. Normal kids went to the mall and concerts; she lived at the gym and homeschooled. It was weird to think that this might be the beginning of the end. She was aware that not many 20 year-old gymnasts made it to a second Olympic appearance. This was her one chance to truly shine, and the USA was well aware of this.

_One Day Earlier (at an interview)_

"_At Worlds, two months ago, you really hit your mark. Brennan Forrester, are you physically ready to face the Chinese Powerhouse?" Kaylie Cruz-Tucker asked. Kaylie had grabbed the chance to commentate the Games for a second time. She was always a crowd favorite._

"_I'm very excited to prove I deserve to be here and that I am just as talented and strong as the Chinese girls. I felt that I was finally starting to grow into my body this year as an athlete. My mom has had me on a new training system since my embarrassing show at Worlds two years ago. I feel I am more than ready to compete at this level," Brennan answered in the rather poised voice of someone who was more mature than her age would suggest. However, children athletes are always forced to grow up faster due to their disciplined regimens. _

"_Wow, it is great to hear you sound so confident. I for one am psyched to see you out there representing our country. Now, as your mother's former teammate, I know all too well the determination of Emily Kmetko. How does this translate in her coaching style? Does it help or hinder you to be trained by your mother?"_

"_I would have to say that it definitely helps me to be trained by her. Of course, I really have nothing to compare it to, since she has always been my coach. She is an amazing coach to have, because she knows how to balance our life. She is well aware when to switch from coach-mode to mom-mode."_

"_Well, we look forward to seeing you along with Team USA two nights from now. Thanks for talking with us."_

"_No problem. Thanks, America for all the support!" she addressed the monitor._

"_I am Kaylie Cruz-Tucker, and see you next time."_

Brennan recollected the interview and realized that not only was her performance so important for her and her teammates, but she had to also prove to the rest of the gymnastics world (and also Emily's former teammates) that she was just as talented as her mother. She had to prove she was worth Emily throwing away her gymnastic career, and she was up to the challenge.

**Emily**

She had finally made it to the Olympics, but for completely different reasons that the 17 year-old version of her could not fathom. If someone had told her in 2011, that she would have been knocked up and that her 16 year-old daughter was going to compete in the 2028 Olympics, she would have never believed it.

"Emily, it is so great to see you," Kaylie interrupted Emily's thoughts.

"Hey, Kaylie it is great to see you, too. I have not seen you since your network covered Worlds two years ago. How is everything going?"

"I just finished another interview. Brennan did an amazing job with her interview yesterday. She is so poised for a child her age."

"I know. I think she gets so much of her personality from Razor. You know how awesome he is with strangers and out in public. I think it has so much to do with his years in the band."

"Emily, it is so great to see you so happy," Kaylie turned to subject around quickly. "I am sad that we have not been close since you left Boulder all those years ago. Sure we have seen each other at gymnastic competitions, but I still miss you as a friend."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I blamed you for Damon not supporting me and Bre for years; it was stupid of me to do that. I know he was not into you like that. I think it was easier to just forget everyone I left behind, so I did not contact any of you. I regret that decision every day. I would love for us to be close again."

"Em, I am so glad to hear you say that. The older I get I realize that life is too short to not heal old friendships. So, how is life in Seattle?"

"Well it is a little hectic. Razor is about to open a club which has been his dream for about 20 years, and it is finally coming true. He put so much on hold to support me, and we had Bre and Dylan, plus he made sure to help me get my gym up and running. I am so proud of him for finally getting his chance to shine."

"That is amazing to hear. I am thrilled for you and your family. Do you still have contact with Damon? I have not seen him since I tried to talk him into coming after you."

"Yes, he showed up when Bre was four wanting to make amends. Needless to say, I did not want to take any part of it. However, over the years, he proved to be an awesome dad. He has a great relationship with Bre now. Also, his wife and he just had their first baby together. Bre is going to go meet her half-brother when we return to the States. How are things going in your life?"

"Things could not be better. Austin is here coaching the men's team. I was so glad that we got to come together. Also, I am pregnant with our second child."

"Wow, Kaylie. Congratulations."

"I am so excited, and I really hope it is a girl this time. Heck, AJ actually wants a baby sister."

"How old is AJ?"

"He is ten; we waited a while for the second one. After all, AJ was our surprise souvenir from our honeymoon. We were not in a hurry, and we did not want our kids to be so close in age."

"Is AJ here with you both?"

"Yes, we always make sure to keep the family together when are on the road. He is not a gymnast, but he enjoys watching the performances. He actually wants to get into basketball. He is hoping to try out for the team in middle school next year."

"Great! While we are all here together, Dylan and he should hangout. Dylan is a little older, but I am sure they would love to shoot some hoops."

"That sounds like a plan. Here is my card with my cell number. Don't be a stranger. Hey, at some point while we are all here, you should come grab a drink with the rest of the Rock girls. Pey and Lauren would be so excited to see you."

"That sounds awesome. Set it up and I will be there," Emily answered with the sound of reservation in her voice. She did want to see her old friends, but her past was coming back with a vengeance, and she was not sure she was ready for it.


	6. Melbourne 2028 Opening Ceremonies Pt2

Olympics Opening-Melbourne 2028

**Damon**

_Day of the interview_

"_Honey, hurry up! Bre's interview is starting."_

"_I am coming. Preston needed a change," Damon called from the nursery._

_Life had been so hectic with a newborn in the house. Damon did not know how much attention and effort went into caring for a baby. He had a new respect for what Emily must have endured, and was relieved that Razor was there to help, no matter how hard it was for him to accept. All the sleeplessness was worth it when he looked into the eyes of his son. He could not wait for Bre to meet him. For now, Bre was fulfilling her dreams, and he could not be more proud and terrified at the same time. He wanted everything to be perfect for his daughter._

"_She looks so confident and prepared," he said as he watched Bre answer all questions with so much ease._

"_I am sure she is going to do awesome," Cara responded as she was just as proud of her step-daughter. She was so glad that they had formed a bond over the years. She was also glad that Preston would have a relationship with his sister._

**Night of the Team Competition**

"Sweetheart, I wish you all the luck tonight. I wish I could be there so badly, but I will be glued to the TV."

"Don't worry, Papa. I totally understand. You have Preston to take care of. I know you are in my heart always."

"I am so proud of you, Bre. Never ever forget that."

As he hangs up the phone, he hopes everything will go smoothly for her tonight. All of her life all he ever wanted was for her to be happy and protected. Granted has not always been the one to provide that for her. His heart aches to be the one who could be there cheering on his daughter in person. However, his dumb life choices led him to this place, and he could not worry about the things that could never happen.

Plus, these same life choices led to all the good things in his life today. He has a new family; Cara and Preston were amazing gifts that he now had the opportunity to appreciate fully.

So now, even though it is a hard pill to swallow, he has to rely on the strong bond between Bre and Razor to be the strength to get her through this challenge. It was never easy admitting that Razor was a better dad to Bre than he could ever be, but comforting at the same time. His daughter was about to risk everything and be tested beyond belief, and he knew Razor is essential for her success. It was just touching that Bre had found a place in her heart where he could fit.

**Razor**

The time had finally come. Brennan had made it to the Olympics, and he was relieved and scared.

Fatherhood was a role that he thought would never be played by him. He was going to be a big shot music producer with a couple of girlfriends and a fleet of expensive cars. Well at least that it was he thought he was supposed to imagine for himself.

Sixteen years and two kids later, he cannot be more thrilled with how his life has turned out. Emily, Bre, and Dylan are is reason for waking up and breathing every day. Every decision was crucially dependent upon their health and well-being. He never takes his responsibility lightly.

"Honey, where is your mind?" Emily shakes him from his thoughts as they wait for the elevator to open at the hotel.

"I was just thinking about our life," he replies as they enter the elevator car after family dinner time.

Bre had gone off with the other Olympians to the competitor dorms and Dylan had run off to play video games with some boys he met earlier that day. Razor and Emily have that coveted kid-free spouse time he cherishes. In the eighteen years he has known Emily, he has only ever loved her. She is the strongest person he has ever encountered, and sometimes he needs help believing she chose him for life.

"It has been a crazy ride, but I loved every minute of it."

He crawls into bed and snuggles with the woman who could always bring him calm and peace. He would do anything for her and his kids. Now, more than ever, he hopes he has it in him to live up to all the pressure. He needs to be a rock for Emily, because he knows that watching her daughter fulfill the exact dreams that she once had for herself is not easy, no matter what she said about the matter. It is also essential that he be completely supportive of his daughter, no matter what the games' outcome.

All of the decisions of the past were being put on trial, and he wants no one to have regret. He knows Emily loves Bre unconditionally, but now there is a challenging obstacle in her mind. All of her former teammates, Chloe, and critics will be watching to see if Bre succeeds. This makes Razor sick, because he just wants to protect his family, but does not know how to do so.

"Em, I want you to know that no matter what happens in the next few days. I have loved every moment I have had with you and our family. You mean everything to me, and I am gratefully every day that you chose Bre and a life that I could be a part of. This may have never been your initial dream, but I hope that you never have regret for what has happened."

She kisses him with so much passion that he knows any doubt in his heart would be foolish.

"Honey, you are the dream that I never knew I wanted. I love you. Now, turn of the light and come over here!"


End file.
